


loki is everyone's mom

by Lico_Lico, spidersonas



Series: Young Avengers and Co.'s Shenanigans [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Based off a discord, F/F, Fluff, Iron Dad, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Oneshots are not in chronological order, Other, Platonic cuddling!!, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sassy Loki, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Loki, Spider-son, Underage Drinking, loki deserves better, maybe angst???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lico_Lico/pseuds/Lico_Lico, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersonas/pseuds/spidersonas
Summary: Loki, god of mischief, reborn into humanity, regaining godhood, now teenager, and now...mom?Loki is the mom of the Young Avengers team, and not even he can deny that fact.





	1. loki is a soft drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Lico_Lico

America was really beginning to regret going to Germany AGAIN. Last time she went? It was herself and Peter Parker, planning on getting drunk legally, and ending with almost the entire team, and Clint, joining in. She ended up drunk on the floor with her girlfriend while Loki and Clint rounded up the other drunk kids and dragged them all home.

 

America remembered being drunk, but not drunk _enough_. On the bright side, taking a nap with her girlfriend while Keener and Parker grossly flirted was probably the best thing to come out of the entire situation.

 

Loki was honestly a blessing in disguise of a gremlin. As much as the god could be rude and dismissive, he honestly cared. He helped take care of a drunk America and friends, and even made sure they were comfortable. America appreciated it more than Loki could ever even imagine, and hoped there was a way she could repay Loki’s unusual kindness.

 

She got that a few hours later, in a call coming from Loki, who was in Germany. Apparently, Loki was feeling a ton of self-hatred and loathing at the moment, and figured drinking a ton of Asgardian liquor would be a good idea. Obviously, America was having none of that.

 

America walked through her portal, looking around before stopping at the green figure a few feet away. “Loki,” she sighed. “I swear to gods, I will make you go into a feelings circle again.”

 

Loki looked up at her with a glare that lacked any real fire. There was a flash of drunken anger in his eyes, yes, but no real anger. “No! You can’t stop me!”

 

“Watch me. Come here, bitch boy.” Her voice was playfully dangerous, teasing the drunk god.

 

Loki, in retaliation, chugged another bottle of Asgardian liquor. America all but screeched, “LOKI, NO!”

 

"Hehehehe!" By that point, the godling was giggling, holding his stomach as he laughed drunkenly. America was prepared, and she moved to lunge towards Loki, attempting to tackle him, but failing spectacularly, landing behind the god instead of on him.

 

“Heh, tastes kinda spicy,” he muttered with a grin, a slight slur to his words.

 

America groaned and got up, patting the dirt off herself. “Hush, Loki, go to sleep.”

 

Instead, Loki chugged more.

 

America was ready for this; she had chloroform with her at the moment just in case. She soaked it in a rag she kept, and tackled Loki again, almost successfully, except he pushed her off, and she lost the rag.

 

“‘M just tryin’ to get drunk! Lea' me alone! Hehehe!”

 

America sighed; this was going to be harder then she thought. “You can drink,” she told him gently, “Just safely.”

 

She almost missed the flash of a knife appearing from God knows where. “KNIFE!”

 

“LOKI, NO-”

 

He stared at her levelly before driving the knife into a tree. “KNIFE!”

 

“For the love of-” America rushed over to him and grabbed Loki by the back of his coat, much like a mother cat to her kittens, and like a cat, Loki hissed at her, but she didn’t let go. He did the next best thing and turned into a snake, curling around her hand.

 

After more struggling, Loki, as a snake, finally fell asleep. America shook her head with a fond smile, and using another portal, sent them both home. She entered Loki’s room and set the snake down on the bed, who shifted back human after hitting the mattress. She was about to leave when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned around to find a barely awake Loki. His eyes were almost closed and he let out a sleepy whimper. “Don’ go. ‘Meri, Katie, Billy.. snuggles.”

 

Unfortunately, Billy was out with Teddy, but America sent Kate a quick message to meet at Loki’s room and continued caring for their godly friend. She wrapped Loki in a few blankets and neatly brushed his hair back with her fingers.

 

“Where th' fuck ‘s Katie? Wan’ cuddles.”

 

America smiled and softly pat Loki’s head, minding the headpiece he wore. Eventually, Kate came in, smiling softly at the scene. “Hey Lokes, I’m here.”

 

Loki clung to America until she got into the bed with him, with Kate following suit. The god snuggled closer into the two girls. “Lov’ you guys, y'know that?”

 

“Mhm, Love you too, Lokes.”

 

Kate nodded, holding back a smile. “Yup, we love you too.”

 

Loki nods in satisfaction, and promptly falls asleep. America yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. “Gettin’ tired too. Night Katie…” She fell asleep as well.

 

Kate smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on America’s nose. “Night Meri, love you,” she whispered, careful not to disturb the others. Kate closed her eyes and followed her girlfriend and friend into the world of sleep.


	2. loki is a matchmaker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and America are having some miscommunication issues. Loki...helps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by charliebradburyismyspiritanimal.

Loki’s walking out of the common area to his room on an inconspicuous Tuesday, eating a leftover waffle and considering if he should teleport to the compound to see Thor, when he hears a quiet-so quiet that he can’t tell who it _is_ -voice say, “Shit. I’m sorry. I mean-”

 

“I can’t do this,” he hears America say roughly in response.

 

“America, please,” the first voice pleads, and Loki realizes with some surprise that it’s _Kate_.

 

“No. I’m not-“ America swallows thickly. Then, “I’m not gonna be your fucking experiment,” she spits icily, and Loki hears someone stumble-Kate, most likely-as his eyes widen.

 

His shock is validated; America never has cold, quiet anger. That’s his job. She’s always fiery, loud, bright, _America_. This is a terrifying sort of anger, and Loki _hates_ it. It isn’t _right_.  

 

Kate starts to speak again, her voice almost breaking, and Loki can _feel_ her anger with herself at the fact that she’s showing weakness. “I didn’t mean-“

 

“I know you didn’t,” America whispers, her voice much softer. “But I can’t do this. Not again. I’m sorry, _princesa._ ”

 

Loki suddenly realizes how private this moment should have been. There are so many things unsaid, so many feelings not voiced. He starts to back away as America whispers one more thing, and he strains to catch it, even though he knows it’s wrong.

 

“Find me if you figure it out, Kate.”

 

And then she’s walking away.

 

Loki has only just enough time to turn invisible before she’s walking past him, her shoulders hunched. She passes through the door to the common room, and Loki _knows_ he should leave, but he turns back towards Kate.

 

Just in time to watch as she crumples to the floor, her chest heaving with silent sobs.

 

“I fucked up, oh God, I fucked up,” she gasps out, tucking her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. Her fingers tremble as she laces them together in an effort to create a sort of shield, in an effort to stop showing weakness.

 

Loki feels something inside him snap.

 

He walks over to her quietly, sliding down the wall to sit next to her, and allows his invisibility to fade. She doesn’t acknowledge him verbally, but scoots along the wall until she’s hip-to-hip with him.

 

“You okay?” Loki finds himself saying, and she shakes her head, hard, tears still streaming down her cheeks. “Oh, Katie,” he whispers, and she collapses into him, shaking.

 

He pulls her closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around her protectively, and something inside him causes him to press a kiss to the top of her hair. _Comfort._

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

 

“I tried to-no. I did. I kissed America.”

 

Loki freezes. Kate notices.

 

“I fucking know, okay? Spare me the lecture.”

 

“Kate-“

 

“I _really_ don’t need the lecture right now.” She laughs darkly, and Loki _hates_ it.

 

So he tightens his arms around her, and says softly, “Talk.”

 

She lets out the minute amount of tension she had been holding-which for her is the equivalent of crying in relief-and leans closer into him.

 

“Um, well. I don’t think I’m straight,” she murmurs after a solid few minutes.

 

Loki can’t help himself. He bursts into laughter.

 

Kate frowns.

 

“I’m-I’m sorry-I’m not laughing at you,” he wheezes, “No, I am laughing at you. Kate-“

 

_Kate, everyone knows that_ , he wants to say, _everyone’s known for ages._

 

And then it hits him that  _she_ didn’t know. And one other person didn’t, who’s only observant when she fucking wants to be.

 

He stops laughing.

 

“Okay. Yes. So what did that have to do with kissing America?” He knows _what_ , but he also knows that Kate needs to hear herself say it.

 

Kate goes fucking _pink_. Loki raises an eyebrow.

 

“Hmm, what’s that, Katie? I didn’t hear you.”

 

She elbows him, still wrapped in his arms, and he chuckles.

 

“C’mon, Kate.”

 

“Uh, well. Ialsothinkiminlovewithher,” she says quickly.

 

“Hmm?” Loki says again, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“God, you’re such an asshole.”

 

“ _That’s_ why you kissed her? Because I'm an asshole?”

 

“Loki, shut the fuck up,” she says, but there’s no heat behind it. She’s stopped crying, Loki notes with triumph.

 

“Okay, shutting up now.”

 

“Ugh. I hate you.” Loki nuzzles her hair in response, and she elbows him again. “You’re really gonna make me say it, huh?”

 

“Say what?” he asks innocently. She groans.

 

“Fine.” Loki waits expectantly, and it becomes clear that she’s not going to say it after the next six minutes of silence. (Yes, he counted.)

 

“Kate,” he finally says. She hides her face in his sweater. “Kate, look at me.” She turns so that one eye is visible, and he can’t help the wave of fondness that washes over him. “You don’t have to tell me. But you have to tell _her_.”

 

_You have to tell her_ , he adds mentally, _because she’s been in love with you for the past three years, even if she didn’t realize it until a year ago. And you’ve been in love with her for those three years ago too, even if you didn’t realize it until just fucking now. So for fuck’s sake, please tell her._

 

“But she hates me now,” comes the response. Loki rolls his eyes; he can’t help himself.

 

“America could never hate you,” he says. And it’s the truth. Nothing could make that girl hate Kate.

 

“Really?” And Kate sounds so surprised that Loki wants to rip his hair out. (Not really, he has _great_ hair. He would never ruin that.)

 

“Oh my _gods_ , Kate.”

 

_She’s fucking in love with you_ , he should scream, _she would never leave you._

 

But he doesn’t, because America trusted him when she told him, and he can’t betray that. He’s not that person anymore.

 

“Did she say that she hates you?” Loki says instead, pretending like he doesn’t know.

 

“No,” Kate mutters. “I hate when you’re right.”

 

Loki pokes her side. “Rude. So what did she actually say, then?”

 

“That-” Kate’s breath hitches. “That she can’t do this. That she can’t be an experiment.”

 

“So you need to tell her that she’s _not_ an experiment.”

 

“But I don’t know if that’s true!” Kate bursts out.

 

Loki blinks. Oh. _That’s_ a different problem, then.

 

“Do you find guys attractive?” he asks automatically.

 

“I fucking dated one, Loki,” she says sharply.

 

“So? Did you like dating him?”

 

A pause, then, “Yeah.”

 

“Do you find girls attractive?”

 

A sigh. “Yes.”

 

“Would you date a girl?”

 

A pitiful noise (that Loki pretends he didn’t hear.) “Yes.”

 

“Have you kissed a girl? For real?” he adds on.

 

“No! And there’s the fucking problem! That’s why-” She stops, and Loki can tell she’s biting her lip.

 

_That’s why you kissed her_ , he finishes in his mind. _Or at least, that’s the excuse you’re holding on to._

 

“But would you kiss a girl?”

 

She heaves another sigh. “Yes.”

 

“There you go. You don’t have to have had past experiences with a specific gender or sex to know that you’re attracted to them. You’ve always known you’re attracted to guys, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Even _before_ you dated Noh-” He cuts himself off. “Even before you dated one?”

 

“Goddamnit, Loki.”

 

“Yes or no, Katie?” He pokes her side again. “Yes or no?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And now you know that you’re attracted to girls, too. For gods’ sake, you told me you loved a girl less than ten minutes ago.” He feels Kate blink, and he grins, because _he fucking got through to her_. “Amiright or amiright?”

 

Kate shoves him, and he falls back against the wall. “You’re right, you fucker. Don’t rub it in.”

 

“Now go tell _her_ ,” he says, and it’s his turn to shove her, so he pushes her until she stands up.

 

“Are you sure, Loki?” she says softly. “I don’t-I can’t-”

 

“I’m sure,” he cuts her off. “I know America.” _Believe me,_ he thinks, _I know America. And she loves you more than anything._ “Now _go_ , Katie. Get your girl.”

 

He winks, and she grins, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her trademarked purple hoodie. “Thank you,” she signs quickly as she runs towards the common room, towards America.

 

As much as Loki wants to follow her, to watch invisibly to make sure they finally get their shit together, he doesn’t. He just grins fondly.

 

Billy walks out of the kitchen and into the hallway, chewing on something. “Whatcha smiling about, Lokes?” Loki wipes the grin away immediately, and Billy frowns playfully. “C’mon, we like it when you’re happy!”

 

“Shut up, Billy.”

 

“Boo, you’re no fun. Oh, Clint told Teddy to tell me to tell you to tell Kate that he made waffles. So, where’s Kate?” Loki bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking, and shrugs nonchalantly. “Whatever. Anyway, there’re waffles.”

 

“I gathered.”

 

“Coolio!” Billy shoots finger guns and continues walking down the hallway. Loki rolls his eyes. Gods, these mortals are insufferable. But waffles are less insufferable. So…

 

**\---**

 

Loki walks into the kitchen the next morning and he stops dead. Kate’s sitting on the counter, as per usual, but America is in between her legs, kissing her neck softly and murmuring in her ear in Spanish. Loki catches “ _anoche_ ” and “ _quiero tocarte tan mal_ ” and “ _te amo_ ” and of course, the ever-present “ _princesa_. _"_

 

He suddenly wishes he didn’t understand all Midgard languages upon hearing them.

 

Kate whispers something back, her eyes still closed, and America kisses up Kate’s neck to her lips.

 

Loki turns. And leaves. _Disgusting._

 

He's smiling though, as he walks back to his room.

 

Five minutes later, Clint’s distinct scream of horror sounds from the kitchen.

 

“GET OFF THE FUCKING COUNTER, THAT’S WHERE WE EAT. I DON’T NEED TO SEE MY DAUGHTER BE DEFILED BY HER TEAMMATE-”

 

“Girlfriend,” America and Kate chime in simultaneously, and Loki fist pumps from the safety of his room. Fuck yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it! this is my first time writing anything young avengers, so tell me what you think!


End file.
